Otra Dia, Otra Noche en Las Noches
by feast of fiends
Summary: Just a story of Ichigo and nel's life, my first fic ever please review and let me know what i did right/wrong i am open to all suggestions and criticism, rated m for possible lemon, and i will be updating very soon, and i know its messed up workin on it
1. The Nightmare

Otro día, Otra noche en Las Noches

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the (former) third espada, and Ichigo Kurosaki's current beau, woke with a start. She felt a odd sense of lightness to her left where ichigo slept, but he wasn't there, she didn't see him anywhere so she tried finding his usually overwhelming reiatsu, but she couldn't find it, which could mean only one of two things: either Ichigo had done the impossible and learned to hide his reiatsu or one of the animalistic Espada had done something horrible to him. But Nelliel realized the former ws far more likely, she thought to herself 'Itsygo probably just went for a walk'. She then got up and was trying to figure out why he wouldn't have said anything when he had left, when she noticed that the door to the bathroom they shared was ajar. So, she went in to see if was in there, the light was off, but she could see ichigo silhouetted in front of the night light. As she alked closer he looked like he was asleep, his head lolled forwards, and he didn't move or repond to her squeals of his he didn't repond after the third repetition of his name, she flipped the lightswitch,a nd the she was paralyzed in fear his throat had been slit, and the walls were covered in bloody writng "Next time this will be you, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck !!!" Then she saw the double sickle coming at her. There was was no time to dodge, she would just have to-

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck awoke with a start, sweating profusely, she felt ichigo next to her, and double checked to make sure he was alive, then she nuzzled up against her vaizard hero, which caused him to stir, and the 5th squad captain asked, "Hey, Nel, what's wrong was it the night mare again?"

She Nodded and she could feel the tears flowing freely, and whispered, "I think it might be a premonition, I don't think we should stay in my las noches quarters anymore."

"All right, then where should we stay, I can't bring you to Seireitei for three reasons-"

"I don't care bring me there!! Now!!!" and she turned back into a little girl and started sniveling all over his captains haori.

"Fine, but you have to do what ever sou taichou yammamto says when we get there, ok ?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-taichou!!" his arrancar soon to be fukutaichou said before opening a garganta to 5th squad barracks, where the now 3rd seat Momo Hinamori was waiting for them with an annoyed expreesion on her face. She had stress veins galore, and then came the yelling "You said you two were just going to be gone for an hour!!! It's been 5 fucking days, you missed two captains meetings, and your shifts on patrol duty!!"

"Sorry, Momo I had to fight Grimmjow again, he just wouldn't leave me be…"

Please Review and suggest ideas, let me know how I did, this is my first attempt at writing anything that wasn't for a school paper, I know its not complete yet but I want suggestions as to where to go with this

Thanks


	2. It Was Cold In Las Noches

Flashback

It was cold in Las Noches, always had been and always would be. However the cold was not the reason that the two prone figures were huddled together. No the reason for that was they had just finished consummating their once platonic relationship. It had been obvious (to everyone except Ichigo) that Nell held strong feeling of attraction for Ichigo. Why else would an arrancar, particularly a small child, follow a shinigami into the depths of hell, to kill the traitor Sosuke Aizen? Nell had told Ichigo, that it was because she had fun with him and didn't want it to stop, however this was only partly true, because in her childlike sate she also retained part of her adult mind, and this part wanted to have a different kind of fun with Ichigo. She obviously cared enough about him to protect him from Nnoitra, even though it meant she would never again be an espada, and would most likely be killed by Aizen, or Las Exequias. And it was obvious that Ichigo held strong feelings for her as well, because he used both his bankai and vaizard powers, only when she had become threatened by Dorodonii. Also you can't spend that much time alone with someone, and not have some kind of bond with them.

However now that the winter war was over, and with all of Aizen Espada dead, or Captured Nell was now the strongest hollow in Hueco Mundo, and as such signed an official surrender on behalf of all hollows not to try to make the kings key.

At the same time, Ichigo was being offered the position of Squad 5 Captain, because he was, after all the one who killed its previous captain, Sosuke Aizen. However, Ichigo was conflicted if he accepted the offer he would have to leave his life in the real world behind, but if he accepted he was a captain, but he could see that they needed him so he accepted on one condition.

"And what is that Kurosaki Taichou?" Yamamoto Sou Taichou Asked

"That Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is my lieutenant, if you say no I will decline this offer."

"Very well, Kurosaki, she can be you fuku taichou on a probationary status, what will do with the current fuku taichou Hinamori Momo, I recommend you move her no lower than third seat, doing so would destroy her already fragile psyche."

"I will do as you ask Sou Taichou, but what will that do to my squads' morale to see their current fuku taichou replaced by an espada?"

"I will talk to them, Kurosaki." This came from Hitsugaya, "It will also go over better with Momo if I tell her she's been demoted since I have know her for so long, and you don't know really know her at all, plus you killed her idol."

"I killed her idol? Who?"

"Aizen…" said the prodigy sadly, "Aizen was her life, and then he stabbed her, ran her through, she just barely survived and yet she asked me to save him from that snake, Ichimaru, She still thinks of him positively, although I believe she has come to accept that what did was on purpose, and not because he was brainwashed by Gin and Tousen, if anything it's the other way round."

"So I have a lot to make up for in her eyes then, huh?"

"I would say so, Ichi-kun" Ichigo turned around and found himself in the valley of the gods, aka Rangiku's breasts, and started to freak out while she giggled, and congratulated him on becoming a captain. "Where is your Fuku Taicho? I want to meet this Nelliel we have talk about her joining the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Oh, Kurosaki Taichou, I need to speak to you and Nelliel-Fuku taichou about your uniforms. Nel-san, would you come in please?"

"Hai, Sou Taichou. Hi Itsygo!!!" Everybody in the room stared at the little girl with green hair (except for Yachiru who was bouncing with happiness because now she had a new friend to play with, Hinamori stopped her smiling when she found out she was being replaced by what appeared to be a child. Then Ichigo said, "Nel, I wanted to make a good impression, please go back to your adult form, and I told you its Ichigo-"

"If we could get back to the matter at hand, Ichigo do you want your Haori to b a Vest or a jacket? And Nelliel will you be wearing your white espada robes, or the shinigami uniform? I would recommend the vest for Kurosaki Taichou, but For Nelliel, I don't see that it makes a difference."

"She'll take the shinigami uniform- Shut up, Nel- and I'll take the vest, because the full jacket would be in the way of my bankai."

"Itsygo's mean!! But at least I get to be here with him." Nel thought.

"Toshiro, could you show me where my squad is located? Heh heh, cause I'm kinda new here, plus I'd like to get this business with Hinamori overwith, sooner rather than later."

"Ugh, fine Kurosaki, and I told you its Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Fine then you'll have to call me Kurosaki Taichou"

"Toshiro is fine"

"That's what I thought, Toshiro"

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Nel caught up with them near the end, because she had to change into her hakama and soul reaper kimono (I don't know what its called shut up), she wore it similar to the way Rangiku did, with lots of cleavage showing, however there was not quite as much, but Ichigo still got a nosebleed from looking at her.

Toshiro very annoyed with this whole situation said, "We're here, I guess I should talk to momo alone first so she doesn't freak out from the sight of an Espada in her squads dojo, and because She will just clam up with you there, Ichigo I want you to introduce yourself to the rest of the squad, and wait for me to signal you as to when its okay to come in."

Ichigo sighed, "Okay, lets go meet the troops Nel"

"Okay, Taichou"

Review please, I am open to all criticism as long as it is not a flame

And suggestions as to where to go from here are always welcome


	3. It Was Cold In Las Noches, Part 2

Hitsugaya, slid open the door to Lieutenant Hinamori private quarters, and as always was greeted with "O hai o Shiro-san"

"Listen, Hinamori, the new captain, has decided to bring in his own fuku taichou, the former Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, he has done this because the difference in power between you and Nelliel, is akin to that of the difference between you and a fly, you will however retain some of your duties as lieutenant, because you are familiar with the squad, and because you are only being moved down to third seat."

"I understand, Shiro-chan, but I want to duel with her first to see if she really is as strong as they say, and I have no problem with being demoted, I hate all this paper work anyways. But who is the new captain?"

"That would be me" having received Toshiro's signal, Ichigo walked over with Nel, and made the introductions, and asked Momo to show them around. Momo looking determined said "Fine, on one condition."

"Alright, and what would that be Hinamori-Chan?"

"I want to fight Nelliel in a duel to gauge her strength, and to see where I stand in relation to her."

"You'll have to ask Nel about that, I don't have a problem as long as it's not a fight to the death."

Nel listening to this as she stood looking bored, suddenly piped in, " I will fight Hinamori-san, but to make it fair, I will not release Gamuza unless I feel threatened, Hinamori on the other hand, can release her zanpaku-to, whenever she wants."

"Yare, yare. What have we here Ichigo?" appearing out of nowhere, Kenpachi whispered into Ichigo's ear "Were you planning a fight without asking me to join in glorious combat? I'm disappointed; we need to settle this issue, and now that you are living here we can fight all the time"

"No, we can't Kenpachi because the only people fighting today will be my Fuku Taichou and my now third seat, after that we have to leave for Hueco Mundo so that Nel can say bye to her Fraccion."

This surprised Momo, because she didn't expect to fight Nelliel quite yet, she had woke up not too long ago, (its morning by the way), and she had no problem with fighting today, she just hadn't expected to have her captain decide the time of the fight, or for that blood-thirsty monster, Zaraki, to appear and ask her captain to fight. So in a shaky voice she said, "T-t-today, captain, I was going to train some new recruits today, but I guess we can fight now, just let me get into my hakama, and we can go out to the dueling grounds, they should be free for another couple of hours." She then ran back inside, where Toshiro was still standing in her doorway, and she innocently asked, "Hey Shiro-chan, do you think you could ref the duel with Kurosaki Taichou, I don't want it to be biased in any way shape or form."

"I guess I could do that, she was an espada after all, it wouldn't do for anything to go wrong. Right, Kurosaki?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's a good idea, Toshiro."

"I know that since you trust Nelliel, she won't ever betray us, however she is still a hollow, and as such, whenever she duels, I think a captain should be on hand in case something goes wrong and she needs to be controlled."

"Agreed, however, I think we should also all agree that that captain never be Kurotsuchi-Taichou or Zaraki-Taichou, because who knows what those psychos would do with an out of control espada, or in Mayuri's case, even a docile Nel would be at risk of being subjected to grotesque experiments. Lord knows how many times he has tried to get me to subject myself to research, although it's really more luck than anything else that he has failed all these times. Remind me to thank Unohana-san for that time when Muramasa released all the zanpaku-to."

Toshiro said "Now with that unpleasant business out of the way, let's get on with this duel, so we can get Nelliel and Kurosaki Taichou on their way for their mission." So they all shun-poed over to the 5th squads training grounds, where a small crowd of mostly captains and 3rd seats had gathered, to watch the match between a former 3rd ranked espada and a third seat shinigami, all the bets were for Nel to win it outright, so no one expected it when as soon as Nel and Hinamori stepped into the ring that there would be a puff of smoke surround Nel, and she would go back to her child form,. Everybody started to complain that the fight was rigged, when they heard a soft, and innocent sounding voice say, "Snap, Tobiume" and Hinamori started launching fireballs, apparently at a small child. Hitsugaya was looking on with a nervous expression when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine, she was in that form when we first met, she is only doing this so that she doesn't accidentally kill Hinamori. See she hasn't even been hit yet."

Indeed, Nel was using her simple sonido to dodge all the fireballs, when suddenly she said "Soopah-speed" and launched herself head first into Hinamori's gut, the latter of which just collapsed, and realizing what had just happened, took the now adult Nel's hand and got up. She looked at Nelliel and said, "Why did you weaken yourself so much, I could have killed you!!"

"I know what I am doing Hinamori-san, after all I used to be an espada, while I may no longer be an espada, my reaitsu doesn't change because of that, even in child form, it was like you moving in slow motion, if I was to release my full reiatsu, the only people here who would be able to breathe let alone stand would be Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and the Commander General."

Plus, Hinamori, I didn't want to kill you, so I handicapped myself."


	4. The Two Fraccion

When the two gateways, a garanta and senkai-mon, opened in Hueco Mundo, the two figures thought about how ironic it ws that the last time they had been here, the other one had worn white, and he had worn black, and now that Ichigo was wearing his captain's Haori, and neliel was wearing her shinigami robes, but with a green sash at the waist, with a little bit of cleavage showing, she actually almost looked like a scaled back Matsumot, who was also green. But as they stepped out of their respective spirit gates, there was a blur of speed, that Ichigo only saw the twin rooster tails of sand being thrown up by Donndochakka and Peshce. He looked at Nel who looked like she was restraining herself from running out to meet them, Ichigo could see it on her face, and he said, "Go, it's the whole reason that we came isn't it?"

"Yay!!! Thanks Ichigo, I won't be long, because I know we have to get back to Soul Society, so we can go to the real world on our first patrol. But can we please play one game of tag? Yoruichi told about the game of tag you two played, and I want to play that."

"Nel, that is not appropriate game of tag to play with Dondochakka and Pesche, but I promise that we can play it with Rangiku, Yoruichi, and maybe even Momo, some other time. But we can play regular tag, as long as it isnt never ending tag."

"Yay, Ichigo is 'it', doncha know!!"

"Everybody run away from Uryuu!!!'

"It's Kuroskai Taichou, uryuu is a quincy!"

After a game of tag that Nel won, Nel told her fraccion the news, and they freaked out.

"Why cant we come to Soul Society with you, Nel-sama?"

"You hate us, doncha know?!?!"

"You can't come back because you two would be put to death on site because of your masks, the only reason Nel is allowed ot be my lieutenant is because I got permission from the Commander General. You two wouldl have to be in my squad, and I would constantly have to be saving your asses from the shinigami. Trust me this is for your own safety. Come on, Nel, we have to go before the gates close."

"Hai, taichou!!"

"Ok, I know I was mean, but if you forget about this, we can play strip tag tonight in our house, ok?"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!!!! Strip tag!!!!"


End file.
